


One More Chance

by rjlupins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjlupins/pseuds/rjlupins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is a no-nonsense girl, whose main focus is her job. Her moto is work hard and well. work hard. She's sent on an office trip during which she meets Draco Malfoy, careless, but charming.  By the end of the trip, she wants nothing to do with him. But is it that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

H:

I neatly fold my clothes and keep them into my red suitcase, separating the organised piles of clothes with little spaces. My alarm clock lies next to my bed, and I check once again if I've set the alarm for the right time. 5 am. that should be fine for my 8 am flight. I am flying to Italy, where my company is setting up a new office, hence, many things to get done, you know? Nah, I think they're sending me because they know I'll get it done quickly, without wasting too much time holidaying there. I zip my suitcase and put a small lock on it, just in case. _Just in case_. My go-to phrase. Sleep comes quickly; I'm dead tired. Not like...literally, but yeah.

"Ma'am? Your passport, please?" the lady at the counter asks the next morning. It is chilly and I want to check in the luggage quickly so I can get some coffee. I hand over my passport and other documents and wait, when my phone rings. "Hermione? Sorry to tell you this now but someone from the firm will be joining you in Italy. To supervise things." I hear the head of my department say. "Oh, no problem, sir. I will meet him there, right? Or is he flying with me." "No, he wanted a later flight. So he will meet you there." he says. It seems like he's speaking through gritted teeth but who am I to say anything? "Okay, sir. Thank you." I say, as he hangs up the phone.

"Here, ma'am. All done." she replies with her perpetually smiling face, handing my documents back to me. I put them in a folder and head towards the cafe.  
My never changing order, which I remember by heart stumbles out without any effort. The hot coffee in my hands is like a relief. I didn't realize how chilly it was until now. The airport is surprisingly noise, but there's plenty of space to sit. Grabbing my things, I walk to a comfortable purple sofa. I fly so often, I'm pretty sure soon the people at the airport will know my schedule too. Not only my schedule, my coffee preferences, every single work outfit I own, my period schedule. ack. too much. The idle mind is a devil's workshop. I sip the coffee in peace, taking out the documents sent to me regarding the project in Italy, and flipping through them so I'm updated. I like to brush up on things before heading to work just in case they ask me questions. "It's not school, Hermione." a voice inside me whispers. This small voice is the one that always asked me to rebel. Bunk classes in school. Not do homework the day before. Go to that party that my friends invited me for. Go late to work. This is also the voice that is always, always overpowered by my more rational self.

I'm early to the airport, but it's always better to be early than late, when I realize that I have no telephone number to contact the guy who's meeting me in Italy. Or his name or any of his details. Ah, I flip out my iPhone and call back the head, noting down the details he gives me on my notepad. Draco Malfoy, I scribble in my neat handwriting. Can scribbling be neat? HMM.

My 5 am start was probably too early as I stifle a yawn as they're announcing my flight. It's not even a very long trip so I'm just going to have to deal. I pick up my handbag and head to the Airline counter. I return the cheery smiles of the staff and head to my aircraft, fastening my seat belt and settling down.

My eyes close soon, and I wake up only to the pilot's announcement that we will be in Rome in a few minutes.

 

D:

 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. I think I'm going to be late for my flight. It's a 2 pm flight and I'm still going to be late. To think after all these years, I'd at least be able to catch a plane on time. I pick up my clothes randomly, shove them into a small bag and grab the folder of documents that Ronald gave me yesterday. The clothes will have to go without ironing for a while. There are definitely not enough clothes for a long trip but heck, just winging it here. There's no time to worry about _clothes._

Thankfully, I'm already meeting someone from the company there, so I hope she gets done with the hotel-y stuff when I reach. No patience for that kind of shit. I notice while turning off my phone that Ronald has messaged me a name and telephone number. Hermione. What an odd name. Her-mine-ee. Mine? No..not mine. Heck, no. GOD, no. Not mine. Unless she wants to be for one night, I think, smirking. And let's face it, they all do. 

When I reach the airport, I'm instantly annoyed at all the cheery faces around me. It's 2 pm, and there smiles are blinding me here. Refusing to return anyone's smile, I rush to the counter and into the aircraft, put on the aircraft and hope that no one's pearly whites will bother me for at least two hours.


End file.
